Ricky Whittle
Richard "Ricky" Whittle '(born December 31, 1981) is an English actor. He first came to prominence as a model for Reebok in the early 2000s. He is known in the United Kingdom for his role as Calvin Valentine in the Channel 4 teen soap opera Hollyoaks. In 2009, he competed in the BBC reality series Strictly Come Dancing, wherein he placed second to sports presenter Chris Hollins. In 2014, Whittle became known to American audiences after appearing as Daniel Zamora in the ABC television series Mistresses. The same year, he also began starring in The CW's post-apocalyptic drama The 100, playing the role of Lincoln, a "Grounder". Whittle also had a recurring role on VH1's Single Ladies in 2012. On January 28, 2016, Whittle was announced as the lead character, Shadow Moon, in the Starz television series for Amazon American Gods. Early Life Whittle is from Oldham, England. The son of a former Royal Air Force serviceman of Jamaican descent, Whittle grew up travelling with his father's career around the world, with a home base at Burghfield Common near Reading, Berkshire. A keen sportsman, Whittle represented England and the United Kingdom at youth level in football, American football, and athletics. After having been watched by Arsenal F.C. and Celtic F.C., Whittle was injured, pursued a degree in Criminology at Southampton Institute of Higher Education (now Southampton Solent University). He ultimately left university, before graduating, to pursue a career in acting, but enjoyed playing football and rugby for the University sides whilst he was studying. Having recovered from a broken leg, Whittle now spends his spare time playing running back for the Manchester Titans American Football team. Career 'Acting Career At university, Whittle began modelling, becoming the face of a Reebok campaign in 2000. This brought him to the attention of casting agents for Sky One's Dream Team, who cast him as Ryan Naysmith. Whittle left university to pursue an acting career. Carrying on with his sports ambitions, in the third series, Whittle broke his leg in seven places and was forced into a long hospital stay. The writers wrote a broken leg into the Dream Team script, allowing Whittle a slower recuperation. After playing his first gay character on BBC One's Holby City, Whittle played Calvin Valentine in the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks until May 2010, when his character was killed off after Whittle decided to depart. In January 2008, Whittle appeared on a celebrity edition of The Weakest Link, reaching the final, but losing out to Crimewatch UK star, Rav Wilding. In July 2012, Whittle appeared as Charles on Season 2 of Single Ladies. He also appeared as Captain George East in Stephanie Meyer and Jerusha Hess's romantic comedy Austenland, which was completed in 2012. In March 2013, Whittle appeared in the American drama series NCIS, guest-starring in the Season 10 episode, "Detour". In 2014, he began a recurring role in The 100 as a Grounder named Lincoln, and was upgraded to regular status for Season 2. 'Strictly Come Dancing' In August 2009, Whittle was announced as a contestant on the BBC One reality series Strictly Come Dancing, paired with Australian professional dancer Natalie Lowe. A fellow contestant on the programme, Ali Bastian, also starred with him in Hollyoaks. Whittle made it through to the final of the competition (beating Rav Wilding, to whom he had lost The Weakest Link in 2008) and competed against television presenter Chris Hollins and his dance partner Ola Jordan for the Strictly Come Dancing glitterball trophy. However, Whittle lost the battle and ended up taking second place, despite winning the judges' scores 190-186. Filmography 'Film' 'Television' Awards and Nominations Category:Series 7 Category:2nd Place Category:Actors Category:Hollyoaks